Instincts
by THOSE stories
Summary: Garrett screws up on his diet and ends up killing two people. Can Kate forgive him? Another chapter idea inside R&R please (:


**Reviews please (:**

**Carmen POV**

"Tanya," Garrett started the minute he came in the door from hunting. His voice shook.  
"Yes?" answered our coven leader.  
Kate's husband broke down. "I'm sorry- I understand if you want to kick me out but- I don't know what happen I just lost it- I don't know what's wrong with me- I'm sorry- I failed I'm so sorry," he cried, trying to wipe away the tears but he wasn't fast enough.  
"Garrett, hey, it's okay." She hugged him, rubbing his back. "What happened? Did you have a fight with Katie?"  
To be honest, it seemed like the only reasonable explanation for his bizarre behaviour.  
"No b-but she-s going to hate me now," he whimpered, refusing to look at any of us.  
"What happened then?" she asked gently. He glanced up long enough for all of us to see that his once golden eyes were now crimson again.  
"I'm sorry…" I could barely hear him. I waited for Tanya to flip out.  
"It's okay, Garrett," she told him, smiling kindly.  
"No it's not," he whimpered, wiping his face. "I just killed someone."  
"So what if you had a slip up. Accidents happened, love."  
"Y-you don't hate me?" he asked cautiously.  
"No, of course not. You're not in trouble," she assured him. Me and Eleazar sat in shock. Usually she would have disembowelled anyone who had killed in our territory. She would have shredded Emmett for it if it wasn't for Carlisle getting between them.  
He looked briefly relieved but it soon faded. "Kate's going to be mad," he mumbled, looking like he was going to cry again.  
"Don't worry about it, Garrett. We all mess up sometimes."  
He obviously picked up on whatever reference she was making. "That doesn't count. He stopped before he hurt anyone and he hadn't been hunting in months. I went hunting six days ago and just murdered two people," he replied flatly.  
"That's not the point. The point is that everyone – and I mean everyone – screws up on this diet sooner or later so don't worry about it. Next time maybe you shouldn't go alone, take someone with you, it might make it easier to stop."  
He nodded slowly, not accepting her comfort.  
Eleazar gasped. "Did Carlisle…?" He looked completely shocked, blown out of the water.  
Tanya shook her head. "Almost though. He stalked them but managed to run away before he attacked."  
"That was, um, unexpected," he said carefully.  
"It had been about four months since he last went hunting so I guess he just lost it." She smiled sadly. "He's beating himself up over it now though. He was pretty down when I spoke to him last night. Esme thinks he might be depressed."  
Eleazar nodded. "If anyone's going to feel guilty for doing nothing, it'll be Carlisle."  
Tanya started to say something but Kate interrupted.  
"_GARRETT!"_ she shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She stalked toward him and physically forced him to look up. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
"I'm sorry Katie," he whimpered.  
She replied by shocking him hard enough that he cried out.  
"Leave him alone Kate, he's only learning," Tanya growled at her.  
"_You_ are only so forgiving because of Cullen's little slip up. I mean because of your crush on him," she smirked at her sister meanly.  
"That has nothing to do with it. Leave Garrett alone. He's a baby in the vampire world. So is Carlisle for that matter so leave him out of this too, thank you." Tanya suddenly slipped into what Edward called 'leader mode' where being family wasn't a priority. It scared me a little bit and I knew it freaked out the Cullens when Carlisle did it. It was unnerving seeming them change so quickly.  
"Fine," Kate growled, stomping up the stairs. There was no way she would win against Tanya while she was like this.  
As soon as her sister was gone, she returned to normal. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you too badly?" she asked, checking Garrett over. He shook his head and I could see him holding back tears. "Hey," she rubbed his arms. "You two will be alright, you know what Kate's temper is like."  
He nodded and she made him sit with us despite his obvious want to run away.

"Garrett, honey, I'm so sorry," Kate sobbed, hugging him. "Did I hurt you?" she asked desperately, kissing him. He shook his head bewildered. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"No," he answered quietly. "I'm okay."  
"Sorry, sweetie. I over reacted." She rubbed the tops of his arms. "It wasn't your fault, love. I should have checked the area before taking you out."  
"I'm sorry I failed…"  
"Shh, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry." She kissed him and the brushed his hair off his face. "We'll have to be more careful next time, wont we? It's okay, we'll sort it out. Eleazar, could you help me clean up maybe?"  
What she really meant was 'hide the evidence' but she understated it for her husband's sake.  
"How about we get you cleaned up first?" she took his hand and gently pulled him up the stairs.  
He self-consciously wiped his face.  
"Don't worry about it." She squeezed his hand. "I love you."  
"…Love you too," he mumbled, smiling a bit.

**Okay, I know that was a really awkward ending, but I was thinking about doing a second chapter on Carlisle's incident? **


End file.
